


One Piece PETs: Role-Playing

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [124]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our two favorite couples spice things up with the unyielding power of role-playing. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catwoman

**One Piece PETs: Role-Playing  
Chapter One: Catwoman**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece, for it belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

"Nami~!" Luffy called. "Nami~!"

 

No answer.

 

"That's weird," he muttered. "Where is she?"

 

   He walked over to the Women's Quarters to see if she was there and to his surprise, Nami was there...are she was dressed as Catwoman from _Batman Returns_.

 

" _Hello, Straw Hat,_ " Nami greeted, a la Michelle Pfeiffer. " _How are you this fine morning?_ "

 

(A/N: I can totally picture Luci Christian pulling off a great Michelle Pfeiffer voice.)

 

"Uh, I'm fine, Catwoman." he answered. "Have you seen Nami?"

 

" _Miss Cat Burglar's out for the time being,_ " she answered, tugging on her whip. " _It's just you and me, big boy._ "

 

"...uh, should I be scared?" Luffy asked.

 

" _Well, that depends...have you been a good boy?_ "

 

"Uh..." was all Luffy could say. "Yes...?"

 

" _Aww, well let's that too bad._ "

 

"Too bad?" Luffy repeated. "Why?"

 

" _Good guys bore me._ " she answered, flatly.

 

"Wait, so I'm boring?" Luffy inquired.

 

" _Well...not exactly,_ " "Catwoman" answered before she put her hands on Luffy's chest and whispered in his ear, " _I just wanted to punish you a little, is all._ "

 

"Eep!" Luffy squeaked. "Mommy...!"

 

" _Mommy can't help you now._ " "Catwoman" replied, smirking.

 

"W-wait! I have a girlfriend!!" Luffy cried. "H-HELP!! HEEEEEELP!!! NAMI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!! CATWOMAN'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!!!!"

 

"I AM NAMI, YOU IDIOT!!!" Nami shouted in her regular voice.

 

"Nami?! You're Catwoman?!" Luffy cried, eyes bugging out.

 

Nami groaned, facepalming.

 

"Luffy, I was role-playing!" she explained.

 

"Oh." said Luffy. "So, can you do Eartha Kitt?"

 

"I can't do Eartha Kitt," Nami answered. "the only Catwoman voices that I can do are Michelle Pfeiffer's and Anne Hathaway's."

 

"Oh."

 

"Ahem!!!" the Booted Puss Woman cleared her throat, resuming her role. " _Anyway, if only you'd been a bad boy~!_ "

 

At that moment, Luffy finally got what she meant and he smirked.

 

"You'd be surprised at just how bad I can be, Catwoman." he said.

 

" _Then show me,_ " "Catwoman" smirked. " _Or are you too scared?_ "

 

Luffy smirked and instantly, he kissed the villainess, pinning her to the bed as he did so. "Catwoman" giggled before she returned his kiss.

 

" _My~,_ " she mused. " _you certainly are rather forceful, Straw Hat._ "

 

Luffy smirked, again.

 

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me," he replied.

 

" _Oh~?_ " inquired "Catwoman". " _Like what, for example?_ "

 

"Well," Luffy started, "I can do this."

 

" _Eh?_ " "Catwoman" asked.

 

At that instant, Luffy used his tail to grope her melons. She gasped before she moaned.

 

"I've got a very versatile tail," Luffy explained. "All monkeys do."

 

" _How very interesting, mm...!_ " moaned "Catwoman.". " _Miss 'Cat Burglar' is lucky to have such a lover._ "

 

"You better believe it," Luffy grinned.

 

"Catwoman" pulled his head down and kissed the Monkey Man.

 

" _Mm~!_ " she moaned in his mouth.

 

   Luffy moaned, too, as he began to take off his cardigan. "Catwoman" traced her claws down his chest and all the way to his pants and unzipped his fly. The moment she did, out came Little Luffy.

 

" _My,_ " she mused. " _You're a lot bigger than I hoped you'd be._ "

 

"Well, you ain't seen nothin' yet," Luffy replied. "Get ready."

 

"Catwoman" smirked and at that instant, Luffy began to penetrate her.

 

" _Ah...! So big...!_ " "Catwoman" cried.

 

"That's nothing," Luffy replied, smirking.

 

Next, he started to thrust. It drove "Catwoman" wild.

 

" _AAAAAH!!_ " she cried.

 

"Like that, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

" _You got it!_ " "Catwoman" replied with a wink.

 

"Good," Luffy smirked. "You'll love this!"

 

He rammed into "Catwoman" at top speed.

 

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!!!!_ " "Catwoman" screamed. " _OH, GOD, YES!!!! YES!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!_ "

 

"Didn't think you'd sound so slutty, Catwoman...!" Luffy grunted. "Gotta say, it's a real turn-on...!"

 

"Catwoman" looked at him and asked, " _Is that so, Straw Hat?_ "

 

"Damn right," Luffy answered.

 

"Catwoman" chuckled.

 

" _I'm flattered,_ " she spoke. " _Maybe you'd like to show me more?_ "

 

" _As you wish,_ " Luffy complied in his native tongue.

 

Upon saying that, he used his tail to lift "Catwoman" up and move her hips for further penetration.

 

" _Ahhhh...!!_ "

 

"You're really squeezing hard on my dick...!!!" Luffy grunted. "You're really enjoying this, huh?"

 

" _How can I not!?_ " "Catwoman" questioned. " _You're practically a beast!_ "

 

"Thanks!" Luffy grinned. "Nami can vouch for that!"

 

"Catwoman" grinned.

 

" _I will say this, once more, Straw Hat,_ " she spoke up. " _Miss Cat Burglar's a lucky woman to have such a lover like yourself._ "

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks. You should tell Nami one of these days."

 

" _Maybe I will,_ " "Catwoman" replied.

 

   During their romping, Luffy unzipped her top, revealing her bare bosom. At that moment, he squeezed her left can and she let out an erotic groan. In a second, he pinched her nip and gave it a tweak.

 

" _Ohh~!_ " "Catwoman" cried out.

 

Luffy smirked and tweaked her other nip.

 

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!_ "

 

"Damn, Catwoman," Luffy cursed, tweaking "Catwoman"'s nips. "You're pretty sensitive, huh?"

 

" _In more ways than one...!_ " "Catwoman" answered. " _You're really good at this...!_ "

 

"I've had practice," Luffy told her. "Thanks to Nami."

 

" _It certainly payed off!_ " "Catwoman" praised. " _Now, keep fucking me!_ "

 

"You got it!" Luffy replied before he started thrusting into her.

 

"Catwoman" yowled from the sensation and Luffy silenced her with a kiss.

 

" _Mm~!_ " the villainess moaned.

 

Luffy pulled away and licked his lips.

 

"Mmm...you taste good," he spoke.

 

" _So do you,_ " replied "Catwoman", licking her lips.

 

   Luffy proceeded to pound into "Catwoman" until he reached his limit and released his load into her. "Catwoman" did the same. She lay on the ground, breathless. Her ample chest exposed, as well as her womanhood and Luffy's seed leaking out. Seeing her this way made Little Luffy stand up again.

 

   "Catwoman" smirked as she sat up, slowly licking her lips, saying, " _I don't know about you, Straw Hat, but I'm craving something more...don't you think so?_ "

 

   Luffy nodded as he brought his manhood over to "Catwoman"'s lips. Soon, she put her hand on Luffy's wang and began to suck on it. The Monkey Man tilted his head back, blushing slightly.

 

"Unh...!" he moaned. "Nami~!"

 

   "Catwoman" began to deep-throat him and that drove Luffy absolutely nuts. As if his ahegao face wasn't proof enough. Before "Catwoman" realized it, he let it go right in her mouth; she coughed and gagged a little, nevertheless she swallowed and licked her lips.

 

" _Mm..._ " she moaned. " _Yummy._ "

 

Luffy glanced down and the villainess' exposed chest and licked his lips. "Catwoman" happened to notice this.

 

" _Not just yet, Straw Hat,_ " she told him. " _First, I'm gonna have to punish you for a while._ "

 

Luffy smirked at this and then, "Catwoman" cracked her whip.

 

" _Shall we?_ " she asked.

 

"Yes, Catwoman." the Monkey Man answered.

 

All of a sudden, "Catwoman" raised her whip...

 

***WHACK!!***

 

"Ow!" Luffy cried.

 

"Catwoman" left a long whiplash on his back.

 

" _Oh~,_ " she moaned. " _I like that._ "

 

"Is that right?" Luffy asked.

 

"Catwoman" smirked before she raised her whip again. Only this time, before the whip could even hit Luffy again, he caught it.

 

" _Eh?_ " the villaness gasped.

 

Luffy pulled the whip, bringing "Catwoman" over to him and pinned her to the floor.

 

"How about I punish you, this time?" Luffy asked.

 

"Catwoman" smirked.

 

" _Of course, Straw Hat._ " she replied.

 

   Luffy smirked and he rubbed Little Luffy against the entrance of "Catwoman"'s womanhood. "Catwoman" moaned and chewed her lip at this. Next, Luffy began biting down on her neck. That made "Catwoman" want to cry out in pleasure, as if him grabbing onto her girls was not enough. He even started to squeeze them.

 

" _AH~!!!_ " "Catwoman" cried.

 

He even pinched her left nip and gave it a little tweak; "Catwoman" cried out, again.

 

"You like that, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

" _YES!!!_ " she screamed.

 

"Well, there's more where that came from." he replied.

 

Luffy penetrated "Catwoman" again, only a bit more forceful this time.

 

" _AAAAH~!!_ "

 

Next, he moved in and out, making her scream; he kept going, deeper and deeper.

 

" _AH! AH! AH!_ " "Catwoman" cried with each powerful thrust.

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting and soon, he spilled his load into "Catwoman", again. The villainess panted heavily as she sat in Luffy's lap.

 

" _That was wonderful..._ " she praised.

 

"Sure was," Luffy concurred. "We should do this more often."

 

" _Agreed,_ " "Catwoman" purred.

 

Then, she took off her mask.

 

"You should try dressing up, too, Luffy." she said.

 

"Can I be Spider-Man and you be Mary Jane?" Luffy asked.

 

"Sure." Nami answered.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami smiled. Without warning, a deep, low rumble erupted from Luffy's stomach, and Nami giggled.

 

"Sounds like someone's hungry," the Booted Puss Woman noted, patting her boyfriend's belly. "I'll go get you a snack."

 

   With that, Nami put on her regular clothes and headed to the kitchen to get Luffy some munchies. She came back with a bag of Lays potato chips, Doritos, some meat, and Tostitos chips.

 

(A/N: Shameless product placement. I regret nothing.)

 

"Mmm~!" Luffy hummed, licking his lips.

 

   Nami handed him the snacks, which he took and ate. Even if it only kept him full for a little while, he was just glad to have something to eat, period. Afterwards, he and Nami decided to take a nap and the navigator rubbed his belly to make him relax; he yawned.

 

"Thanks, Nami," he spoke in a drowsy voice. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Lulu- _chan_."

 

They drift off to sleep, soon after.


	2. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Robin has an encounter with the Dark Knight._

**One Piece PETs: Role-Playing  
Chapter Two: Batman**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Our next couple in this sensual tale is none other than Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin.

 

Robin hummed as she walked to the library; though, something was off...she hadn't seen Zoro in a while.

 

_'I wonder where he could be.'_ she thought.

 

   She entered the library and gasped. She saw...Batman. Though, there was something off about him. He had a familiar green tiger tail. Robin immediately knew who it was, though she sighed and decided to play along for a little while.

 

"Hello, Batman..." she greeted. "Have you seen Zoro?"

 

"Batman" smirked...making Robin feel a little uneasy...and yet...strangely aroused.

 

"W-what's going on here?" she asked.

 

At that moment, "Batman" answered, _"I've been waiting for you."_

 

"You have?" Robin inquired.

 

_"Yes, I have,"_ "Batman" replied. _"Roronoa Zoro told me all about you."_

 

_'...Maybe this could fun.'_ the archaeologist thought.

 

"Did he now?" Robin asked, closing the door...and locking it. "What exactly did he tell you?"

 

_"Well,"_ "Batman" said as he approached her, _"normally this isn't my profession...but his specific orders were to 'show her a good time'."_

 

"Is that right?" Robin asked.

 

_"Yes."_ "Batman" answered.

 

"Well," Robin started, "what did you have in mind, Batman?"

 

"Batman" smirked as he grabbed Robin's wing.

 

_"You're about to find out,"_ he told her.

 

Robin smirked...next, "Batman" took her into his embrace and he kissed her.

 

"Mmmm..." Robin moaned, pleasantly.

 

_"Roronoa's right,"_ "Batman" whispered. _"You are a good kisser."_

 

"Thank you..." Robin replied as she deepened the kiss. "You're not too bad, yourself."

 

They made out for a good while. Next, "Batman" hoisted the Crane Woman up by her legs and started to eat her out.

 

"Ahh..." Robin moaned. "You're...very bold, aren't you?"

 

_"I've been told that,"_ "Batman" replied. _"You taste pretty good."_

 

"Mmm~!" Robin moaned. "Keep going..."

 

_"Right..."_

 

"Batman" proceeded in using his tongue to tease Robin's womanhood.

 

"Mmm...!! Haaaaa...!!!"

 

_"Heh,"_ "Batman" chuckled. _"Didn't think you'd be so sensitive."_

 

"Zoro...didn't tell you...?" Robin asked. "That's a surprise."

 

_"He's full of surprises,"_ "Batman" noted. _"I know that much."_

 

Five minutes pass before Robin came.

 

"Haa...haa...!" she panted.

 

Suddenly, "Batman" grabbed hold of her jugs, giving them a good massage.

 

"Unh...!" Robin groaned. "Mmmm...!!"

 

Following that, "Batman" opened his mouth and began to suck on Robin's melons.

 

"AH!!!" she cried. "Oh, god...!! YES~!!"

 

_"Didn't know you could say such lewd things."_ "Batman" spoke.

 

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me," Robin smirked.

 

_"Is that right?"_

 

At that point, he cupped Robin's chin.

 

_"Care to show me, then?"_ he asked.

 

"Of course." she answered.

 

   At that moment...she used her powers on "Batman", not that he minded. She started to squeeze his manhood...and stroked the large member. "Batman" groaned at this. Robin licked the tip, gave it a tender kiss, and then started to suck.

 

_"Ohh..."_

 

In that instant, she started deep-throating. "Batman" moaned...and he held Robin's head.

 

"Mmm...!" Robin moaned as she kept sucking on "Batman's" schlong.

 

_"You're pretty good at this...!"_ "Batman" grunted.

 

"Thank you," Robin spoke. _"_ I've had a lot of practice."

 

"Batman" grinned.

 

_"It certainly payed off,"_ he noted.

 

   Robin giggled as she continued licking and sucking "Batman"'s wang. After about 10 minutes, he came into her mouth. Robin swallowed most of it, while some of it dripped onto her chest.

 

She didn't mind, for she simply licked it up.

 

"Mmmm..." she moaned. "Just as good as Zoro's."

 

_"Is that so?"_ "Batman" asked.

 

"Indeed." Robin replied. "What do you say we get down to the main event...Batman?"

 

"Batman" smirked.

 

_"Let's."_

 

   Robin smiled before she kissed him again. He kissed back, albeit a little more forcefully this time. Their tongues wrestled for dominance...each exploring the others' mouths. Robin moaned, pleasurably.

 

"Oh, god...!" she whispered. "You're making me so hot!"

 

_"You're about to feel hotter..."_ "Batman" whispered.

 

He slipped off her panties and soon, he entered Robin. Once he was inside, he proceeded to mercilessly pound into her womanhood.

 

"Ah...ah...aaahh...AAAAAAH!!"

 

_"That's more like it,"_ "Batman" spoke as he thrust in and out. _"Come on. Scream some more!"_

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Robin had climaxed...however, "Batman" still kept on going.

 

"Mmm...what are you doing?" Robin asked.

 

_"What do you think?"_ "Batman" asked. _"I've only just started, you know."_

 

He kept going, all the while, driving Robin insane.

 

"AAAAAH~!!" she screamed.

 

Yeah. It was THAT good.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

The rest of the Straw Hats happened to hear Robin's screams.

 

"They're at it, again." Usopp deadpanned.

 

"Yup." Sanji agreed.

 

"Is Aunt Robin okay?" Aika asked, concerned.

 

"Yes, sweetie, there's nothing to worry about." Nami answered.

 

"You sure?" Aika asked. "Cuz she's screaming really loud."

 

Luffy just snored as he lied on the deck, his stomach bloated from eating so much earlier.

 

"Meat, meat, meat, meat..." he muttered in his sleep before snoring.

 

"Trust me, Aika, she's fine." Nami reassured.

 

"If you say so, Big Sis Nami," Aika replied.

 

*****Back in the Library*****

 

Robin and "Batman" have been going at it for two solid hours, now. In addition to that, they were in the Oyster Position.

 

"Aaahh...haaa...aaaahh...!" Robin moaned. "Oh, my god...it feels so good!!"

 

_"I'm glad you think so...!"_ "Batman" grunted. _"Now, get ready for this!"_

 

   At that instant, he came into Robin, earning a scream of ecstasy from the Crane Woman. Afterwards, The two panted heavily in exhaustion. They were both very sore, Robin more so. Nevertheless, she felt _so damn good_.

 

"Batman," Robin spoke up.

 

_"Yeah?"_ he answered.

 

"If you don't mind," Robin began, "I'd like to see what's under that mask."

 

_"Sure."_ he complied, removing his mask.

 

He revealed himself to be...Zoro.

 

"Zoro?" Robin asked, acting surprised. "Well...I wasn't expecting that."

 

"Nice try, Robin," he replied. "You knew it was me."

 

Robin smiled before she kissed Zoro on the lips.

 

"Guilty." she giggled.

 

Zoro chuckled as they kissed.

 

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

 

"You make a good Batman." she answered.

 

"Better than Keaton and Bale?" Zoro asked.

 

"Much better," Robin said.

 

"Thanks."

 

"You're welcome, Tiger."

 

She scratched behind his ears, making him purr. Next, she asked Zoro, "Maybe we can try this again, sometime?"

 

"Sure."

 

"If you want...I can be Wonder Woman."

 

   Zoro's ears perked up at the thought of Robin dressed as Wonder Woman. In fact, he was picturing her as Wonder Woman, right now. As he did, a small trickle of blood came out of his nose.

 

"Uh, Zoro?" Robin asked. "Are you okay?"

 

"Huh?" Zoro muttered.

 

"Your nose is bleeding." Robin pointed out.

 

"Oh!!" Zoro cried as he covered his nose. "Dammit!"

 

Robin chuckled and wiped the blood from Zoro's nose.

 

"That's better," she said.

 

"Thanks." he told her.

 

"You're welcome." she spoke.

 

At that point, Zoro got up and got dressed in his normal clothes. Robin dressed herself, too and afterwards, she and Zoro left the library.

 

"By the way, Zoro," Robin started.

 

"Yeah?" he asked.

 

"Thank you," Robin smiled.

 

Zoro smiled back at his mate.

 

"You're welcome." Zoro responded.

 

With that, Zoro left.

 

"Aunt Robin!" Aika called as she walked over to Robin.

 

"Yes, hon?" Robin asked.

 

"Why were you screaming so much?" Aika inquired.

 

"Oh, that!" Robin answered. "Uhhh..."

 

_'I can't tell her of what we were actually doing,'_ she thought. _'What do I do?!'_

 

"Aunt Robin?" Aika asked, blinking innocently.

 

"We were playing a game," Robin answered. "the kind that only grownups are allowed to play."

 

"Oh," Aika murmured. "all right."

 

"Why don't you go run along and play with Kumi?" Robin asked.

 

"Okay!" Aika answered as she did just that.

 

Robin sighed, feeling relieved.

 

_'That was too close.'_ she thought.

 

_'Damn nosy kid,'_ Zoro thought. _'Just like her brother.'_

 

Subsequently, Robin walked away.

 

"Hey, Robin," Zoro called.

 

"Hmm?" Robin hummed. "What is it?"

 

"...You wanna, maybe...do something like this again, sometime?"

 

"Of course, Tiger," Robin answered. "Surprise me."

 

"You know I will," Zoro replied with a sly grin.

 

With that, Robin left. Until the next role-play adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, Zoro dresses up as the caped crusader!:D

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Been meaning to write out a story where Lu, Nami, Robin, and Zoro would role-play.:)
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys have any ideas on who you like Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Robin to role-play as, let Fang and me know.:D
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. ^^


End file.
